fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shojo ☆ Pretty Cure!
Shojo⭐Pretty Cure is being edited constantly, please bear with me as I update it!❤⭐❤⭐❤⭐❤⭐ This page is property of CureNa11, please do not make a major edit without my permission. UPDATE: I will no longer continue the series on the wiki due to the series starting to get more mature, and not suitable for children, editing or changing things will ruin the story all together, so please visit to wiki listed in the links section. Shojo ☆ Pretty Cure!(少女プリキュア！) Is a 2016 Japanese television series created by CureNa11. It's main theme is love and gems, and uniquely homosexuality acceptance, being a few of series to display and accept it. Plot In the town of Sodukai, Kohura and Mei Hinata, leave and love each peacefully everyday.However, the activity in the land of love is the opposite of Kohura's homeplace. The queen is captured by her evil twin, Shizuku, to ruin the the festival, and then to earth to ruin multiple relationships. Before the queen's capture, however, she warns and tells Heartshine to find the pretty cure, as fast as possible to protect love and world peace. Characters: Main Characters and/or Pretty Cure: Yume Kohura: Is a 15 year old 10th grader who is the lead cure of Shojo Pretty Cure! As seen in Episode One, she loves food, is strong willed and sometimes obedient. Her alter ego is cure angel. Mei Hinata: Is a 13 year old 8th grader, she is normally shy and quiet, only interacting with those she trusts and loves. She is Kohura's girlfriend. Her alter ego is cure gem. Heartshine: Is a fairy who comes from the land of love due to the capture of Queen Mizuyu. The festival of love cannot continue, so she must seek out the pretty cure. Queen Mizuyu: Is the queen of The Land Of Love, she rules the land and is captured in Episode One. Villains: Shizuku: Is the hater of love that is Mizuyu's evil twin sister, and to ruin the festival she kidnaps the queen and goes to earth, just to ruin relationships. Secondary and/or Minor characters Yume Izumi: Izumi is a minor character in SoPC, she is seen in the first episode and will also be seen in the future episode 3. Ms.Shibu: Is Kohura's teacher, she is seen in episode one as well, she is very strict and expects (sometimes unrealistic) expectations from the students in her classroom. Mei Kotori : Hinata's mother, who is not seen but mentioned, Mei Kaito: Hinata's 5 year old brother. Items Locations The Land Of Love, Sodoukai Music * Go heroes, Shojo Pretty Cure! Is the opening of the series * It's the heart that counts~ Is the ending of the series * Beautiful Angel~ is Kohura's Character Song * Sparkling Ruby is Hinata's Character Song Trivia * Shojo Pretty Cure! Is aimed at teenagers. * Unlike most seasons, the lead cure's theme color is purple * The cures are in a relationship * The series is actually a fanfiction * The cures are diffrent ages * Shojo Pretty Cure is shoujo ai * The is one of the first series to have a lesbian couple * This pretty cure series will have a manga in the future * This story is inspired by Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and Cyber Idol Pretty Cure * The series is "short and sweet", with episodes having 500-700 words. * The series will have 2 sequels Links * Read On Quotev * Wiki * Website * Episodes Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Na11's Series Category:CureNa11 Category:Shoujo Series Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries